<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talk by bluepulsebluepulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503690">The Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse'>bluepulsebluepulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bluepulse, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hilarious, Honestly I'm Still Laughing, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Speedbuggy, The Talk, rofl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All kids eventually reach an age when they want to know what sex is; and that time is now for an emerging Milagro. Naturally, this is when parents give their child what we know as, ‘the talk’. Unfortunately for Milagro, her parents won’t give her the answers she seeks. If only that conversation had been the only communications mishap that day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts">PaintingWithDarkness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FIRST POST OF 2021 WOOHOO! I hope this year that I am able to post a whole bunch of enjoyable works for my readers!</p><p>Also, Happy New Year to all of you! I hope this puts a smile on your face lol; it certainly did for me. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was peaceful in the living room at the Reyes household. The sun was shining bright as it always did in El Paso, casting a golden light through the beige curtains. A captivating milkyway of particles remained suspended throughout the air in the room. The carpet was warm to the touch, and was rising in temperature every minute. All the furniture in the room had backed up against the walls to try and stay out of the sunlight to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>A microscopic breeze gently rippled through the solar system above the sofa as Bianca gently flicked the page of the book she was reading. This was quickly followed by another wave in the air caused by Alberto’s newspaper being folded up. He was now officially up to date with the world’s events and news.</p><p> </p><p>He set the newspaper down on the coffee table beside him and turned to face his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuestro hijo ha vuelto a salvar el día,” he grinned proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Si. Estoy muy orgulloso de Jaime,” she looked up from her book to acknowledge her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Me pregunto qué sorpresas traerá Milagro?”</p><p> </p><p>The pair chuckled at the question with genuine wonder. And right on cue, Milagro tore into the room with a reckless amount of energy. It made both parents super aware of their ages. They watched as the young girl bounded across the carpet barefoot, stopping right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Papa! I have a question!”</p><p> </p><p>Bianca hummed with curiosity to invite her daughter to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“What is sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Two sets of eyes widened and instantly snapped over to one another to share a knowing look. Based on strong body language, both Bianca and Alberto silently agreed it was way too soon to tell their daughter about the birds and the bees. They slowly looked back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lo siento,” she slid into her stern voice, “but you’re <em> too young </em> to know Milagro.”</p><p> </p><p>“But!-”</p><p> </p><p>Having predicted the protest, Alberto put his foot down.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Only </em> adults are allowed to know what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Milagro could tell that she was beat. Her parent’s facial expressions were both a familiar brand of stubbornness. She folded her arms in frustration and pouted angrily. That was until an idea had occurred to her, and the lightbulb above her head illuminated the mischievous glint in her eyes; tipping off her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“And don’t bother asking your brother,” she slapped on a smug grin to sell her point, “Jaime doesn’t know what it means either.”</p><p> </p><p>That comment alone made the allure of finding out the meaning of the word increase tenfold. If she could find out before her brother, then she would have grounds to mock him; which was every younger sibling’s dream. But until then, she knew her parents would keep stonewalling her.</p><p> </p><p>She folded her arms over her pink dress and quickly stomped out of the room in resentment. Bianca and Alberto grinned at one another as the two black, piggy tails swayed out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Slamming the door shut, Milagro ran and jumped onto the bed to sulk. Her parents were a dead-end, and if Jaime didn’t know what sex was; who could she ask? She sat up and swung her feet off the edge of the bed as she schemed. An idea occurred to her moments later. Even though Jaime didn’t know what sex was, he might know someone who did!</p><p> </p><p>Grinning victoriously, she hopped onto her little sneakers and sprinted down the corridor towards Jaime’s room. The family photos on the wall shook as she swerved by before crashing into Jaime’s room to startle the room’s occupant.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaime! Do you- Oh,” she blinked, “Hola Bart.”</p><p> </p><p>The frequent and friendly guest spun around in surprise and greeted Milagro with a hug, before kneeling before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mils! How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Goooood </em>,” she dragged the word out with a sweet and innocent smile, before clasping her hands together behind her back to sway from side to side cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to ask Jaime whether he wants to go skateboarding with me tonight. Is he home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know?” And she didn’t care, she had an answer to find out. She battered her eyelids sweetly, <em> totally </em>unaware of how ineffectual such a move on Bart would be. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course!” Bart smiled his friendly smile, and it prematurely filled Milagro with hope.</p><p> </p><p>“What is sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Bart’s eyes widened just like her parents, so that likely meant that he knew as well. She waited patiently as the best friend of her much older brother took the time to choose his next move. A smug grin broke out across his lips, and it was obvious that he was thoroughly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… <em> The talk </em>. Sorry Mils, but I can’t tell you what it means. You need to ask your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Her arms folded unhappily across her chest impressively fast.</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” She whined like a professional, “They won’t say! And they said Jaime doesn’t know either! So <em> you </em>have to tell me!”</p><p> </p><p>Bart struggled to hold back a snicker knowing full well that Jaime would know. He had to give her credit though for her acting; and he should know. She had made it sound like it was a life or death situation, and that if Bart didn’t share, she was a goner.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to tell you Mils,” he sang.</p><p> </p><p>Vexed, mocha irises darted around the room. She was so close! She just needed to trick Bart into helping her. Yet again, she struck gold. A sly look snuck onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if Jaime doesn’t know, maybe you should tell him because he is your best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Bart chuckled at the most transparent attempt at manipulation he had ever seen. It was all he could do to not burst out into laughter at her smug grin; she thought she had him fooled six ways to Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah, yeah, </em>” he dismissed before reaching up with his hand to ruffle her hair, “Run along.”</p><p> </p><p>Milagro bit her lip excitedly and darted out of the room, her plan officially in motion; or, so she thought. She was only a few feet down the hallway when Jaime rounded the corner having noticed the girl’s obvious path from his doorway. Before Jaime could groan to ask what his bratty sister had been doing in his room, she stopped in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bart’s in your room!”</p><p> </p><p>The Latino towering over his sister smiled distractedly, that news always put a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>[<em> “Jaime Reyes, do you not think it is time for this host to pursue a romantic relationship with the Bart Allen? At this rate, the Bart Allen will ask us first, effectively assigning us to the submissive role in the relationship.” </em>]</p><p> </p><p>Choking on air, Jaime held up a finger to silence his young sister as she opened her mouth to speak. He was forever doing this to her and she couldn’t understand why? She almost got the impression that he was talking to himself. How he managed to have any friends at all boggled her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Scarab! You shouldn’t stereotype! And no, I’m not asking Bart out yet; it’s not the right time. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A lengthy argument broke out in Jaime’s mind, his voice and Khaji Da’s echoing off the walls in his head. He suddenly felt an impatient girl tug at his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh. </em> Lo siento, Milagro. What were you going to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bart is going to give you,” she trailed off and looked at her feet as she tried to remember, “a talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped up again and she was about to run off giggling when Jaime stepped into her escape route.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on Milagro, what talk?”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned cheekily before announcing the exciting news, “About sex!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime froze and his left eye almost twitched. The sight was pure entertainment to Milagro, who slipped past her brother-turned-statue before running down the hall chuckling. This was it, in a few moments, her brother would be getting an education on the topic she was dying to learn about.</p><p> </p><p>[<em> “This scarab was right! The Bart Allen is going to ask you to be his mate first! This host must ask first, we must assume the more dominant role in the relationship Jaime Reyes!” </em>]</p><p> </p><p>The man drowning in nerves, swallowed thickly. A million thoughts ran through his head. He had built up this moment in his head for so long, he didn’t know how to feel now that it was becoming a reality. He was going to get to lose his virginity to his best friend, the first love of his life. Truthfully, he was glad he had saved it for now instead of rushing into things with his first failed relationship.</p><p> </p><p>His feet slowly carried him into his room, his world about to change forever.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey <em> Blue </em>,” he rushed forward to hug Jaime warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime wondered whether Bart always sounded this flirtatious, because right now he sounded more sultry than ever. Slowly catching on, Jaime gently wrapped his arms around Bart.</p><p> </p><p>When the speedster pulled out of the embrace grinning, he was quick to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the man I wanted to see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” His throat was dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Bart popped the ‘p’ before leaping onto Jaime’s bed and tucking his hands behind his neck in the most becoming manner. “So I was thinking… How about we have a little fun tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ¿Qué? </em>” Jaime’s eyes widened enough to embarrass the moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Mils tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She- she did.” Jaime hiccuped as he rubbed at his neck nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... what do you say? It’s been a while since we had any <em> real </em>fun! You’re probably all stiff and I know I could do with some loosening up!” The speedster sat up and cracked his knuckles backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s jaw hung like a broken cash register as he failed to maintain eye contact’s with cash-green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he tried again in English. He was just in total disbelief. <em> Bart couldn’t be this impulsive! Surely? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well... we always watch movies and play games and stuff. I want to try something new! I know it’ll probably be hard at first, but it’ll get easier with practice. You can help me! I’ve just- I’ve always wanted to ride your-.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime held a hand up and cut Bart off, “I get it!”</p><p> </p><p>Bart leaned back a little in confusion and scooched over to make room for his best friend to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. Jaime had to sit before his dizzying anticipation caused him to collapse. The speedster noticed Jaime’s facial expression, it didn’t seem to match the context of their conversation which concerned him.</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to seek more clarity, Bart tried to dig a little deeper. He did a poor job at hiding his surprise and the emotional pain lingering behind that. If Jaime would skate with Tye, why not him?</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize this would be such a big deal for you? We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s eyes panicked seeing the hurt on Bart’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I do <em> want </em>to,” he blushed fiercely, “I’m just surprised? This is coming out of nowhere?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, I know in the past I’ve always pretended like I didn’t even need to try it. After all, I am the fastest man alive so it seemed silly. But the truth is,” he blushed himself, “I need your help to stay up or I’m going to totally feel the mode.”</p><p> </p><p>Bart had tried skating behind Jaime’s back, and let’s just say, he was super grateful for his speed healing. Super speed did not equal super balance for him unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jaime was taken aback by just <em> how </em>intimate Bart was being regarding his body. That comment alone had to be a good sign though right?</p><p> </p><p>The speedster’s blush deepened as he continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I just- I really want to feel even closer to you. I thought this would be a good start?” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime smiled and ignored his burning cheeks, “That’s really... <em> crash </em>Bart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” He cast an adorably hopefully expression at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Si… </em>” He reached up to rub his neck nervously again before laughing in disbelief, “When were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight?” Bart smiled happily.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime stunned even himself by cheekily offering, “How about <em> right now? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” Bart raised an eyebrow with surprise. “I thought you’d want to wait until it was just us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he chuckled like an idiot, “I forgot about that. Uhh… just give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>A blushing Jaime hurried out of the room with a spring in his step that caught Bart’s eye. Something felt amiss. Bart figured he’d be happy about the offer to go skating, but not ecstatic. Nevertheless, he chose not to dwell on it. He was thrilled to see Jaime happy, so he decided to just enjoy it and wait for his best friend to return.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s sneakers screeched on the wooden floorboards of the corridor as he leaped into the living room much like Milagro had earlier in the day. The Latino blurred as he flew through the air before coming to a stop before his parents. They both swore and clutched their chests.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Lo siento! ¡No quise asustarte!”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a second to let her chest calm down, she inquired, “What is it hijo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please leave the house right now? And take Milagro with you? I’ll even give you money for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>His parents shared a look of utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s hilariously pleading expression turned to face his father.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I want to tell Bart how I feel tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Now his parents knew how to react, they grinned at one another, leaving Jaime in suspense for a little bit longer. His plans solely relied on them giving him what he wanted, an empty house.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Alright </em> ,” Bianca stood with a grin, “We’ll clear out… <em> ONLY </em>because Bart is such a sweet young man and we think he’s perfect for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck, hijo.” Alberto clasped Jaime’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca scoffed, “Like he needs it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime rushed forward looking more relieved than ever, to hug both of his parents and thank them. After the warm embrace, Bianca walked up to the hallway to bellow down it.</p><p> </p><p>“Milagro!” she rested her hands on her hips, “¡Ven aquí por favor!”</p><p> </p><p>The young girl appeared in a few seconds flat. Of course she asked why she had been summoned to which her parents had explained that Bart and Jaime needed some time to talk. Jaime wasn’t planning on doing much talking, more acting, but his parents didn’t need to know that. The three adults in the room were shocked to watch Milagro jump on board the plan without any resistance. In fact, she grabbed the keys off the counter and ran out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Moving past the surprise, Bianca and Alberto gave Jaime a warm goodbye and left; both happy for their son since he was finally pursuing his heart’s desire.</p><p> </p><p>The front door couldn’t click shut behind his family fast enough. And when it did, you better believe Jaime ran at his fastest, back down to his room. When he stopped in the doorway, he noticed Bart happily rolling his skateboard around under a singular foot. The things Bart did when he was bored. <em> Well he wouldn't be bored for long…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Bart looked up for a split second and beamed at his friend before looking down again at his one-foot approach to skateboarding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad we’re finally doing this!” He chuckled excitedly at the thought of mastering skateboarding. Dare he even hope that he might <em> impress </em>Jaime?</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>In one swift stride, Jaime found himself across the room using his foot to carelessly swipe the skateboard back under his bed where it had come from. Bart was too busy looking down to trace the skateboard as it vanished with confusion to notice Jaime’s lips approaching his own.</p><p> </p><p>Bart went to ask what the heck Jaime was doing when he suddenly felt Jaime’s lips against his own. His eyes rounded, but were quick to slip shut with super speed as he melted into the kiss. Jaime pulled away because whilst he was eager to shove Bart into the bed conveniently placed beside them, he wanted Bart to know how he felt first. After all, Bart meant more to him than just sex. The speedster was so special to him, in literally every way. But Bart broke the lusty silence first.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uhm </em>,” he panted, "That was super crash Jaime… But what was that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I thought you wanted this?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Doi. </em>” Bart chuckled to make it obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you just kissed me for no reason?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you wanted to, <em> y’know </em>… Have fun tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Bart burst out into laughter, in the likes of which Jaime had never seen. The speedster doubled over and clutched at his side as it began to hurt. He barely managed to get out his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant for us to go <em> skateboarding… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. <em> Oh. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime quickly pieced together the misunderstanding and suddenly pin pointed where he had been initially misled. <em> Milagro </em>. This all came down to her and what she had said in the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Milagro told me you wanted to talk to me about sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted me to tell <em> you </em>what it was, so that you could tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ay. Dios mio.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Jaime let go of Bart’s arms and ducked his head before hurrying for the door trying to hide his embarrassment. He hoped there was an ocean nearby that he could walk into.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” A Caucasian hand held the man in place. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To walk off a cliff if there’s one nearby…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about our make out?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you remember? I said it was crash…”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were talking about skating though? Although, now that I think about it, that doesn’t make any sense.” Jaime gripped his head and groaned. “I’m so confused.”</p><p> </p><p>Bart chuckled pitifully and used a finger to guide Jaime’s chin towards his, “Let me see if I can explain this… <em> and quickly </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>He surged forward and kissed Jaime passionately for a moment before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Jaime.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s eyes fluttered open and the world slowed down as he smiled like the luckiest man on Earth. </p><p> </p><p>“Te amo Bart.” He never thought he’d say those words and mean them as much as he felt them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, </em> we love each other. Have giant, crashin’ feelings for one another. Any more questions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Definitely. </em> ” Bart grinned as he made sure it was non-optional. “Now if that’s all… I believe you had promised me a night of <em> fun </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never promised.” Jaime grinned and folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll just leave then.” Bart shrugged carelessly and began to walk away wearing the widest grin to date.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime reached out and grabbed Bart by the hand smirking himself, “Hold on, <em>A</em><em>morcito</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Bart spun around with the face of an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we could,” he tantalized Bart with a moment of suspense, “<em>have some fun. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The two glanced down at one another’s lips, then up at each other eyes, before finishing down again. They tilted their heads slowly and met in the middle with a slow kiss. It gave their hands time to catch up and caress one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want me to lead the way, since <em> y’know </em>… You apparently don’t know what sex is.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime shoved his cheeky boyfriend on the bed, “We’ll see about that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>